The present invention relates to a coordination practice device and particularly to such a device having two controls by means of which an operator can control the movement of a movable member.
It is known that young children need to spend a good deal of time in learning to coordinate their movements and find particular difficulty in performing different movements with both hands or feet simultaneously. Even in later life many people find diffficulty in performing such movements smoothly as becomes apparent, for example, when they first learn to drive an automobile.